


10.1

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for livejournal's twins_x_ratch comm prompt to create 1 sentence fics based off the following words:  balm, hunter, chance, abyss, smoke, lance, sweater, socket, sheath, fluid</p><p>Originally posted at livejournal on 3/21/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	10.1

**Balm:**

The twins’ presence and Sideswipe’s crooned words were like a **balm** to Ratchet’s spark as he finally took the time to mourn the loss of his patient.

* * *

**Hunter:**

                Ratchet stealthily moved across the rec room, optics only for the twins as the hunted turned the tables and become the hunter.

* * *

**Chance:**

                “Just give me a chance,” Ratchet said softly, hands out in a non threatening manner as he took in the wild optics of the golden frontliner and the still red frame in his arms.

* * *

  **Abyss:**

                Ratchet spent many lonely nights without recharge rehashing the argument that had created such an abyss between them all.

* * *

  **Smoke:**

                Sunstreaker’s wary optics scanned the battlefield smoke, searching for any movement that might indicate an attack while Ratchet hurriedly worked on Sideswipe.

* * *

**Lance:**

                Sideswipe felt his tanks roil as Ratchet showed First Aid how to lance the dangerous buildup of energon beneath Sunstreaker’s cranial armor.

* * *

**Sweater:**

                “I will never understand humans,” Sunstreaker said in Cybertronian to his mates, all three of them nodding politely as Spike proudly showed them his entry in the ‘Ugly Christmas Sweater’ contest.

* * *

**Socket:**

                “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Ratchet growled; Sideswipe only offered the medic a weak grin as Sunstreaker propped him up, shoulder socket spitting sparks and his torn-off arm clutched in his remaining good hand.

* * *

  **Sheath:**

                Sideswipe shoved his sword back into its sheath, breaking into a run as Sunstreaker’s keening of their mate’s name echoed across the battlefield.

* * *

 

**Fluid:**

                They’ve been told that they’ve skill aplenty, but they will never cease to marvel at Ratchet’s fluid and sure motions of every medical tool in Ratchet’s possession.

* * *

 

               

 

 

                 

               


End file.
